The Black Soul
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: A shadowed horse calls you to come closer and she wants to tell a really good stoy "Once Apon A Time" Im sorry WinterBolt. I could't keep holding this awesome story back. Wel, anyway, This is my 3d story i think. Luv Yall!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The black horse stood up with despair. Her coalt was just killed. She neighed furiously and did not stop. Zach threatened to use her as a Zach bot for her smartness. But the Wild Kratts stopped him.

The black horse was furious with Zach. But the Bros chased the very pale man away. Chris went to the gate and unlocked it. The black horse with a upside down onion pattern on her forehead walked out slowly and nuzzled both of the bros. Then she heard a baby horse cry and she darted to the filly.

It was her filly. The filly was tied up in the sun to a thick gate post. The black horse bit the rope in half and the filly darted beside her mother.

"Lets look on the gate to find the name." Chris said

"Ok" said his brother.

They looked at the gate to the pen inside the barn.

"The horse's name is Spirit." said Chris

"Cool" said Martin

Then the Spirit came into the barn and neighed waiting for the bros to go down the isle to the back of the barn. The bros did not move so Spirit pushed them like Maze the zebra did.

The bros got an eye full of what was going on in the stables.

The bros freed the horses that where hanging on the edge of death and life and they also freed the lucky healthy horses. The bros went to the HQ with all 20 horses that where alive.

10 of them had coalt and 10 had a sickness or was not fed properly…. Or not even fed at all.

Spirit was one of the lucky 5 healthy ones that had coalt. But she was skinny and needed to eat food. The team gave all 20 horses what they needed and most of all: Love.

The team mostly loved Spirit and Sugar, Spirit's coalt. Sugar's coat was caramel brown with a beautiful strip going down the mittle of her face. The team cared for the horses throughout the day and night for 4 months.

It was hard keeping up with horses and a herd of wild beast. Luckily Spirit had taked good care of her filly and no other horse even let them drink milk. Spirit had cared for the other horse's fillies.

She did a really good job. When the team let the horses go it had been 9 months. Spirit could not leave the bros nor the team. Nor did Sugar. The bros did not want them to leave either. They had created a bond.

Spirit laid down as she was getting hungry. The team fed her some wheat and oats. She went back to the horse pen and laid down. Spirit when to sleep as Sugar came up and laid down with her. The horses stayed near each other for up to 30 minutes. Then the bros wanted to ride Spirit. Spirit was awake and waiting for a chance to get out and put the team and the bros on her bold back. She walked to the side of the aluminum pen and the lights where off. It was night. Spirit watched Martin as he tried out his rhino power suit.

Then he accidentally ran into the walk breaking the electricity wire. Luckily Spirit had night vision. Then 20minutes later Chris was yelling at Martin for cutting the power while Chris was doing important work.

Spirit listened and watched carefully and neighed when Chris pushed Martin into the self and breaking the beakers with unidentified liquid in them. Spirit knew what was inside : Snake Venom. But the beakers broke on Martin and he got cut. Spirit knew he was in trouble. She neighed non stop for 30 minutes. Chris yelled "Shut Up Black Horse!". Spirit was shocked. She jumped out the pen while Martin ran out the HQ. 2 hours later Chris was yelling desperately for his brother out in the forest. Chris headed out to get Spirit and when he tried riding her she bucked him off. Then Chris apologized to Spirit and she took it. Chris came riding out on the back of Spirit leaving the team to take care of Sugar. They sped out into the thick branches of the rainforest. They found Martin but he was dying. Lightning stuck and Spirit ran away. For some reason lighting still scares Spirit. And she forgot about the bros when she got back to the HQ.

Spirit though " Oh, finally im back home like im supposed to be. 3 Wait why are the other bickering?"

The other team members where bickering about who knows what.

Sugar asked Spirit in horse " What are they saying ? What's going on?" . Spirit responded " I don't know.".

Then more lightning stuck and Sugar and Spirit ran around the pen with fright.

Aviva finally calmed the two wildly frightened horses down and gave them some food.

The horses ate while the team kept bickering. Spirit was getting annoyed of the racket the team was making and she neighed furiously to get them to be quiet.

The stopped and stared at the horses for a minute then they kept bickering more quietly. Spirit was ok with that but then Chris came in the Tortuga quietly filled with guilt The team let Spirit and Sugar out to trot around a bit. Spirit was worried and though in horse " There something wrong with Chris… but what?"

Sprit trotted by Chris's side but the team held her back at the beginning of the hall. Spirit trotted into the aluminum pen and laid down. Sugar followed and rolled in the dirt in the pen for 5 minutes. Spirit was quiet for a week after than no matter how hard Sugar tried to get her to talk or even neigh.

**Hi Everyone! This is my third story! I don't know how to put in a second chapter so im just gonna do chapters in differ stories. Hope you like this one! **


	2. Chapter 2 The First Words

Ch.2

After 1 week of silence of Spirit the team was silent for a long time. That got Spirit worried. Chris did not even come out of his room. Spirit neighed quietly and was filled with worry. She knew Chris was petrified. Then Spirit started singing in her mind. But it was not in her mind it was real music. The team had placed a radio by Spirit's pen. Sugar was asleep. Sure, Sugar was sleeping cutely. Then Spirit went to sleep herself.

But when she woke up. She saw no one. Spirit neighed desperately waking Sugar up. Sugar asked in horse " Whats going on mom? Where is the team? Tell me.". Spirit responded " They left for some reason… Wait. I SMELL BLOOD!". Sugar gasped in horse and Spirit jumped over the aluminum fence and looked everywhere for the team. They where nowhere to be found but she saw blood in the auditorium where her pen was kept. She neighed with anger. She knew she could not leave Sugar without a colt sitter and it was to dangerous for Sugar to come with Spirit so she had to wait for 3 more months.

3 Months later.

Adult Sugar ran though the fields with Spirit. Spirit has forgotten mostly everything except the love of the team, She did not know is they where even still ALIVE. But she left anyway to make sure. When the two horses got there Spirit was furious. She saw that Zach turned the team into ZACHBOTS! Spirit ran right though the team and ran over Zach. She had a plan she told the plan to Sugar before they left. Spirit grabed a rope and gave one end to Sugar. They ran in circles around Zach tying him up. Sugar stopped running around and held on tight but Spirit let go making Zach spin like a top. Spirit grabbed the controller Zach was using to control the team. She smashed the controller and the team turned back to normal. Spirit closed her eyes and the team hugged her. Spirit opened her eyes and smiled. She put the whole team on her back and ran out. The lights where going out rapidly as she had to run to be able to not die without warning. She spead out the door with Sugar following close behind. The team was holding on tight to each other while Spirit ran making her mane fly. When they got to the HQ Spirit and Sugar when to their pen and lied down. It was tight but the two horses could get in and out. The team made another pen by Spirit and put Sugar in it. After that Spirit found her voice. When Chris was alone and feeling guilty , and no one was there. Spirit always said " Times can be hard, But there is always a light in the darkness" *translation!: Sometime times hard but times always get better*

When Chris heard this for the first time he was astonished. He always stayed with Spirit ever since she said that for the first time.

**Hi guys! I don't know how to add a chapter so I turned it into a differ story. Srry guys 3 33 ****L**


End file.
